User blog:Order of the Command Block/Episode 9: The Beginning of the End (For the contest)
Episode 9: The Beginning of the End Characters: Jesse Petra Ivor Soren Hadrian Mevia Lukas Axel Olivia Plot: The story is that the New Order (Minus Ivor and Em because Em left on her own if she was brought and Ivor is missing) is trying to find Ivor in the portal network. The intro to the episode is a montage of the group looking for Ivor; sometimes looking in the stupidest places. The intro ends when a diamond portal with a purple field appears in front of Jesse and sucks them in. The player is put in a slightly distorted version of Soren’s lab. After the others catch up to Jesse, they go forward a bit before getting cut off by multiple traps. Jesse is urged to continue on without them and does so. They eventually find Soren in what seems to be a room of a black limbo. Soren shows that he has trapped Ivor with the rest of the New Order and offers Jesse a deal: He will let them all go if Jesse does certain tasks for him. If the player immediately accepts the deal, the others will be upset; even more so if the player had taken Hadrian’s dead last episode. If they do not take it right away; Soren will threaten Jesse with the other’s near death, which forces Jesse to cave and agree without the player’s consent. Soren tells Jesse that the other will be safe as long as Jesse does as he says. Soren says he is doing this to get revenge; he lost a friend because of Jesse and lost any chance of being a hero again. A large chunk of the episode is Jesse going with Axel and Olivia and doing what Soren told him/her to do. This includes: Killing Hadrian and Mevia for real, checking to see if Cassie is dead (which she is), and getting a white pumpkin, the redstone heart, and eversource crown. Jesse then returns to Soren with the two others after comepleting everything. Soren reveals he has built this world they were in and had used it to watch them complete the tasks. He gleefully rubs what Jesse has done in his/her face, and then declares he won’t free the rest of Jesse’s friends. He had only let Olivia and Axel go because he wanted Jesse to think he WOULD let the rest go. However, he has the items Jesse brought and uses them to create a staff. He says he will use it to make every world his just to spite Jesse. An intense battle follows but Jesse gets the staff and uses it to save everyone. Soren attacks Jesse after and Jesse uses the staff to kill him, then the staff returns to the original objects. The episode ends with the group returning home. Major choices: Trying to stay with the others or not. First taking the deal or not. Trying to trick Soren or not. Trying to spare Soren or not. Category:Blog posts